


Steel yourself

by Lettuce_B



Category: Ni no Kuni II: Revenant Kingdom (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, i think, ive never published one of these before whats up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lettuce_B/pseuds/Lettuce_B
Summary: Tani gets sad and Bracken tries her bestSpoilers for chapter 7 and the dlcAu alsoSorry in advance for my notesThey’re hell
Relationships: Tani & Bracken
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Steel yourself

**Author's Note:**

> First official thing  
> Not first written but first ‘published’ but even then im not very experienced hi sorry its not great  
> ^ criticism is cool btw if anyone does that you’re great
> 
> But basically I’ve seen a lot of stuff from Evan’s pov when Roland said >bye during chapter seven but theres two sad children so  
> Also  
> The reason its au  
> Is because we’re making Tani more sad (I’m a good parent)  
> Basically during that whole ‘when Tani got kidnapped and Batu just >oh well guess shes dead.’ That thing  
> Instead of Evan being ‘oh we jshshsh. Made a deal. Yup’  
> They either tell Tani or she finds out and they leave without Batu  
> Au is just. Batu gone  
> Evicted  
> I didn’t think this out much I just had ideas a week ago maybe and now this is here  
> Update: several weeks now oops
> 
> Also  
> Dlc spoilers  
> From lair of the lost lord I think, the labyrinth one  
> Specifically the quest you get from Batu  
> I did change it up a bit though  
> (Spoiler time)  
> Original scenario was just Tani’s mom died in the woods somewhere with her and Batu happened to be like >oh. And he adopted Tani. Very cool  
> Changed one: Tani’s mom and dad were traveling ig and her mom was like sick or something so they took a rest in the woods somewhere, Tani’s mom died and her dad abandoned her not thinking it was worth it, then Batu finds her n adopts her  
> Just for like  
> Extra pain
> 
> Oh and also  
> Perspective?  
> Cant be Roland he’s >bye  
> Evan is >dad no  
> Tani is also >dad no  
> Batu is gone we don’t see him  
> Leander is in on it  
> So  
> Bracken
> 
> So im sorry in advance if i mess stuff up also sorry this was long and ty for even. Clicking on this

“Another late night” Bracken sighed, checking the time, it was past midnight. After Roland had left, which had been for a few days now, the amount of work started to pile up, as he wasn’t around to organize it anymore. Turning off the lights at the institute, she headed back to the castle, a cold night wind whistling through the kingdom.

Arriving at her quarters took longer, since it was past Tani and Leander’s rooms. Walking through the corridor, Bracken rubbed her eyes and started to take her goggles off when she heard a faint sniffle from the former. Wanting to make sure she hadn’t just hallucinated out of sleep deprivation, she leaned her ear to Tani’s bedroom’s door. Sure enough, someone was crying, tense and muffled as if to stop people from hearing. Bracken hadn’t been here long but she knew she couldn’t just ignore someone in pain, even if they didn’t want to be helped.

She pushed the door open lightly, “Tani?” All sound ceased. Bracken glanced to the bed, where there was a tense form huddled underneath the covers. Checking to see nobody noticed, she stepped inside and closed the door. Turning to face who was the source of the sound, she asked “you ok?” No response, but Tani seemed to curl up tighter. Setting her goggles, which had been held in her hand, down on the nightstand, Bracken walked over, placing her hand on Tani’s shoulder, still underneath the blanket. “I know I may not know you very well but—I’m still willing to listen, if you’ll let me”

Still no response

For a moment, all was still, but thoughts still swirled in Bracken’s mind. Of course Tani wouldn’t say what was bothering her, she barely even knew Bracken, it had been less than three weeks since their first meeting, and it wasn’t like Bracken had been exactly close to anyone. Even now, after Roland, apparently the first ally King Evan had ever forged, had betrayed his own kingdom and friends, she still barely felt that hurt that would have stemmed from attachment. Seeing Evan, closed off, the hurt and disappointment from Leander, how Tani had looked so lost, she couldn’t feel what they were feeling, least of all what would even help them.

The silence dragging on too long for her, and most likely Tani’s, liking, she pulled back her hand, “well if—you ever need me, you know where to find me”. 

Hoping she didn’t sound harsh, she turned her back only to hear a soft, “wait”; she did.

She heard the covers move behind her, slowly. Bracken turned back to see Tani trying to erase any presence of tears, her hair let down. Spotting a glass of water on the nightstand her goggles were on, along with a lamp, she walked to it, turning on the lamp and picking up the glass. Bracken held it out to Tani, “helps to stop tears from forming, having water around’s a real life saver”, she offered. 

Tani took it, holding it with both hands, a quiet “thank you” escaping her. 

Bracken nodded and sat down on the bed next to her. She was more of a problem solver than a comforter, and at times she could be insensitive or end up not helping the other party at all. Bracken prayed this would not be one of those times. As Tani drank small sips from the glass, she said, “I know im probably not the first person you’d ask, but I still want to help if I can”, a beat, “and if you don’t want to tell me thats cool too, you just scared me a bit so I wanted to check in”

Tani set the glass down and clasped her hands together, not looking at Bracken, eyes still red, “sorry, I know its late and you’ve been working hard, now you have to deal with this too”, she apologized, the last words sounding tight, far from how confident she usually sounded.

Bracken shook her head and placed her hand on Tani’s leg, turning more to face her, “I’m not ‘dealing with’ anything, I wanted to ask you whats wrong so I did”, grimacing at her own tone, she shook her head and clarified, “not that you have to, this isnt an interrogation or anything”

Tani glanced at her, then down, a small nod, then away again, fidgeting with her thumbs. Nothing was said for a short while.

Bracken eased off, turning away to let Tani compose herself. 

A large, shaky sigh from her, a beat, “it’s just—“ she cut herself off, Bracken looked back to her. “I—“ another breath, “I’m an orphan—“. Bracken’s eyes widened slightly at both the revelation and Tani’s openness. “My mom died when I was young, she was traveling with my dad i guess—and my dad just..left me in the woods somewhere” holding back a reaction, Bracken listened. The tears started forming again, “I can still—see him. Leaving—and”, a shaky breath, and the tears fell, “and then Batu showed up and—he took me ho-“ she cut herself off, wincing, “to the sky pirate’s base”. Tani tried to brush the tears off but gave up, crossing her arms tight to her chest, “and I just— I thought that was my home” she choked out, throat tight. “I thought they were my family—they were all so nice to me but—“ she stopped, trying to find the words, looking more lost than Bracken had ever seen the confident, young woman. “Then when I got kidnapped, they didnt come for me.” For a moment, the only sound was of Tani’s tense breathing. Bracken moved, fully facing Tani, her good leg under her, putting a hand on Tani’s shoulder but not interrupting. Tani tried to look up but ended up staring at the wall. “As soon as I became a liability they left. Same as my dad.” She shuddered, “as soon as I stop contributing I get left behind—When I’m more trouble than I’m worth” Tani gritted out, “and when—when Evan and Roland found me I thought: this time. This is my family” a shaky sigh, “and now th—this happened and I—“ she closed her eyes tight and tensed, trying to muffle her sobs, shivering as tears freely fell. 

Silently, Bracken pulled her into a hug, and held her tight, knowing her words would fail her if she spoke too soon. It took her a moment to react, but Tani eventually reached her hands around to return it, grasping Bracken’s vest in tight hands, she cried. “Why does this always happen—“ her breath hitched, “why do I always get left behind” Tani managed to ask through ragged breaths. A rhetorical question, but Bracken’s inability to answer made her hold Tani closer, rubbing circles into her back. “I just—“ she gasped “I don’t want to be useless anymore” she wailed, clinging tight to Bracken as her sobs shook her. 

They sat like that for a long while, Bracken still trying to find any words to comfort her. The worst of it out, Tani was able to relax some in her arms, still held close. Bracken needed to say something, but there was too much said for her to organize, sleep deprivation muddling her thoughts. What was the real issue? What stood out? Think.

Several moments passed, until, “n’ now im just being a burden to you too” Tani coughed out a tired, humorless laugh

That did it. Bracken had arrived at her answer, now to try to convey it. She moved her hands to grasp Tani’s shoulders and held her so that they faced one-another. “Tani, listen to me”, silently, she thanked whatever celestial being there was that her voice remained steady. Tani’s previously unfocused eyes came back, still cagy. “You are not useless and never will be” easy, keep going, “the problem isn’t with you, its with those idiots”, no reaction, hoping she didn’t sound too harsh, Bracken continued, “I’ve only known you for less than a month and already you’ve proven to be an asset. Evan wouldn’t entrust the title ‘minister of defense’ to just anyone. He chose you”, Tani glanced away. Bracken hesitated, uncertainty flickering through her mind. Doubting her words again, she looked away, but she couldn’t just leave it there. Noticing Tani had relaxed a little, Bracken steeled herself. “I—“ be confident, “I know this may not mean much considering your circumstances and—who I am,” a beat, “but I swear to you”, she looked back to Tani, who met her eyes as well, “you’re at home here. Evermore is your family, which means I am too”, not knowing if that did it, she pulled Tani back in, “and family sticks together.” She felt Tani’s eyes close, there we go, now close it out, “you’ve had to keep it in for so long but not anymore, we’ve got your back”

Silence passed through, Bracken’s uncertainty if she’d hit her mark made her start rubbing small circles with her thumbs again. The only sound was of Tani’s soft, shaky breathing and the soft rustle of fabric. Then, slowly, Tani reciprocated, leaning fully against her, most likely feeling exhausted. Bracken smiled softly to herself, feeling she didn’t mess up too much. The quiet, “thank you”, confirmed it, taking a weight off of her.

Still with calm, the two stayed, Tani’s breathing steadying out. Is she dozing? Bracken held her closer for a brief moment, before, “you’re going to fall asleep if we stay like this”, she whispered. Tani mumbled a response. Smiling softly, Bracken unhooked one of her arms. “My good leg beat you to it” she said, shifting her weight, hoping that wasn’t crass. Tani held against her in one arm, she used the other to move the bed covers out so Tani could slip back in. 

Still held tight, Tani said something, though it was too quiet for Bracken to hear over the sound of the pillows being rearranged. She stopped, “what?”, and Tani seemed to shrink in on herself. Not trusting her words, Bracken waited. 

Cheeks flushed with embarrassment, Tani asked, “do—“ she looked away further, “do you think you could stay here” a beat, ah, of course, hard to remember how young she was sometimes.

Bracken smiled, “sure, le’me get changed real quick”, Tani gave a small nod as she was tucked in, not taking her eyes off of Bracken as she turned off the lamp. Picking up her goggles, she turned, “be right back”, before quickly exiting. To hurt her like that, when—if—she ever saw Roland again, they were going to have a talk.

**Author's Note:**

> So like in the dlc you get that Tani was actually abandoned. (Which makes me extra mad at batu because he was about to do it again when she got kidnapped even though she clearly has issues with that oh my god im. Having a seizure) and like Evan helped with the egg hunt because he’s good boy but also Bracken did too n I was like “aw”  
> Like you could say its for party balance but. We don’t see that  
> Like she gives me cool older cousin vibes, you see em like that one family reunion every two years but you know they’re cool  
> And when i was doing timeless tome stuff  
> (More dlc spoilers woah)  
> I was kinda upset with the high higgledy stuff cuz you get Martha one which relates to sky pirates so i was like ‘ig thats tani and batu’s’, then you get leanders, then aranellas(for evan), then doleran’s (which i thought was going to be rolands but then you actually get roland’s) and i was like ok. Last one, has to relate to broadleaf or bracken someho-Its just. The child ok. Ig thats cool  
> But then you get her quest for PURL and i was like >crying  
> Like just, she had to kill her childhood friend because she wanted her to hello. Heart hurted, my god  
> Why is the only character besides snake man that gets consequences that one robot in the dlc 
> 
> So from . That  
> I was like “oh br if Tani has like abandonment issues itd probably mess her up a bit when roland left cuz hes like team dad:(“  
> And then “ok but. What if i just. torture”  
> Awesome  
> Made her even more sad lets go  
> And I was trying to figure out how to like. Write Bracken cuz im ju >writing what  
> But i was like “oh if shes like worked with machines her whole life n her childhood friend was one shes probably kinda bad with emotion heavy stuff’  
> Cuz machines are like problem—>solution  
> Ezpz  
> People are like  
> hihsjgswywuwh6267u299quiwuow891iwis8help  
> Very cool  
> im sorry if i butchered it if anyone wants to steal my ideas please take them i bless you


End file.
